once_upon_a_time_personalfandomcom-20200214-history
New Wonderland
Wonderland, canonically known as New Wonderland'https://twitter.com/AdamHorowitzLA/status/936675511958302720 is a world featured on ''Once Upon a Time. History '''Before First Curse Somehow, either going to New Wonderland or via other means, Gothel obtains a poisons mushroom which can be used to cast the Curse of the Poisoned Heart. The mushroom is gifted to Rapunzel as a test to see if she is the one true Guardian. However, Rapunzel fails the test when she uses it to poison Cecelia. To protect herself and her loved ones, Cecelia runs away to New Wonderland. Marcus follows after her, using his locket as guidance, into the Infinite Maze to bring her home. A year later, Marcus returns to the New Enchanted Forest after his locket stops glowing, signifying that Cecelia had stopped loving him. ("Pretty in Blue", "One Little Tear") 'Before Fifth Curse' After escaping her captivity in a tower, Alice pays a visit to New Wonderland and ends up in the Infinite Maze. Alice settles in at one part of the maze as the perfect place for a tea party. During her time here, she meets with Cecelia and learns about Cecelia’s daughter Ella and her past life in the New Enchanted Forest. Alice and Cecelia becomes good friends and hosts countless of tea parties in the maze. One day, they are attacked by a Jabberwock. Cecelia is killed by the Jabberwock during her attempt to slay it, leaving Alice, the sole survivor, to kill the creature instead. ("Pretty in Blue") Alice briefly leaves New Wonderland to the New Enchanted Forest in search of her father Hook after thinking her Curse of the Poisoned Heart had been shielded, but after finding out it was not, Alice returns to New Wonderland, with Henry and Ella following her. They end up in a cottage with a shrinking bottle that has only one use. Ella tells Henry about her mother who came to New Wonderland years ago and wishes to find answers to the reason why her mother abandoned her family. Ella shrinks herself and enters the Infinite Maze. She finds Alice at a tea party and persuades Alice to return home to see Hook. In-conversation, Ella finds out her mother’s secret past and fate from Alice, learning that her mother did not abandon her family, but was forced too. Alice then gives Ella her knight chess piece which Alice hopes would be given to Hook. While Alice and Ella makes their way out of the maze, Drizella attacks Henry and tries to curse him with a poisoned mushroom, but she is ambushed by Ella and Alice, who sends her back to the New Enchanted Forest with a looking glass. With the knowledge that her mother didn’t run away because she stopped loving her father, Ella decides to open herself up to a relationship with Henry and the two share their first kiss before returning home. ("Pretty in Blue") 'After Fifth Curse' In order to unite all the realms as one, Regina Mills recasts the Dark Curse with a slight variation. The curse spreads into New Wonderland, ripping everyone and everything, destroying the realm. New Wonderland then merges with other realms which forms the United Realms. ("Leaving Storybrooke") Notes * This version of Wonderland is different from the Wonderland that was featured in the first six seasons of Once Upon a Time and Once Upon a Time in Wonderland and is located elsewhere in the Multiverse. References Category:Once Upon a Time Category:World